The Ropes
by LordSameth
Summary: April gets caught up in the excitement when she gets invited to join the turtles in one of Splinter's challenges. Although she lacks the skills to take on the boys in aerial combat, could Raph and Leo's competitive spirit against each other be the key to her winning the competition, or will Mikey and Donnie take advantage of the feud and go for victory? TMNT 2012 universe.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This is a two part story. I literally came up with the plot in my sleep, totally dreamed it up. Figured since I got a free plot that I could take full credit for, I might as well abuse it. Yay! I'm also pretty sick with a fever, so I have no idea how well this actually turned out, or if my fever is tricking me into thinking I can write today. Popsicle._

* * *

**Learning the Ropes**

**Part 1**

* * *

There was no patrol that night, and even though April was having a rare overnight stay in the lair, all of the turtles were in their own space asleep before too late. She was the only one who couldn't quite drift off, the anticipation of tomorrow's events had her feeling anxious and excited all at once. She had known for a few days longer than the turtles that they would be facing one of Splinter's tests, and she had been working incredibly hard to be sure she passed. When Master Splinter announced the test to the boys earlier that day, there was tremendous excitement and enthusiasm between them, especially when he declared the reward for the single passing student.

A one on one training session with April, to teach her anything of their choice. However, if it were April who won, they'd all have to have a training session with her as the teacher. On any topic she chose. She found it an odd incentive, and suspected an alternative reasoning behind it, but it added so much excitement to the game she didn't think too much further into it.

All she had known about the test was that it was a rope climb, and when she asked Leo about it, his eyes lit up as he explained. It was a test they were subject to about twice a year. They would each have to climb their own rope to the very top and ring a bell, and once they have rung their bell they have to knock the others from their ropes. They couldn't launch an attack until after their bell had been rung, so it was a mad and desperate scramble to the top. Their ropes got longer every time they were tested. Although each of them had won at some point, Mikey was the best at it, and it was always a scramble to eliminate him from the game as soon as possible.

She didn't know how she was expected to win against the four experienced ninjas, but Splinter assured her that she had a far greater chance than she believed.

* * *

"Booyakashaaaa!"

It felt like she had only just fallen asleep when the early morning excitement began. April felt groggy, but she was too eager to be up with the boys to spend any more time laying down. As she pulled on her boots, the smell of breakfast cooking motivated her to hurry to the kitchen. When she joined the turtles, she was practically pulled to the table. They would have a light breakfast, rest, stretch, and then they would begin their test. Lunch would be a reward.

As she rested her chin in her hand, she watched as Donnie impatiently stood over Mikey's shoulder observing his cooking, adding things at different times much to Mikey's displeasure. Raph was already going through the fridge, ignoring a box of leftover pizza in favour of a half filled jug of milk. He eyed the date on it and narrowed his eyes before looking up at Donnie, "How many days past expiry is still good?"

Donnie made a face, "I think term 'expiry date' is pretty self explanatory. Besides, you don't want dairy in your system later."

With a shrug, Raph unscrewed the cap and took a long drink before returning it to the fridge and joining Leo, who was leaning against the far wall, observing everyone with bright eyes. They stood close to each other, shoulder touching shoulder as Raph leaned in to whisper something to him that April couldn't hear. In response, Leo turned so he could lean closer, and subtly pointed to Mikey. Raph nodded as Leo made a twirling motion with his finger and whispered some plan. After a minute to think, Raph leaned close to his brother and whispered another thought, this time pointing to Donnie. Leo shook his head, his thumb pointing to April. Raph's eyes turned to meet her's, and he smirked.

A bowl of oatmeal plunked down in front of her, dragging her attention away from the scheming siblings against the wall. It didn't look nearly as good as it had smelled. Brown eyes looked down at her as Donnie handed her a spoon, "I wouldn't pay too much attention to them, they always break their alliances before they're even halfway done."

"We do not!" Raph's indignant voice rose up from where he was scooping his breakfast at the stove. "Tell him Leo!"

Leo stood silent for a minute, his bowl held empty in his hand, as his eyes rolled upwards in thought "Well, there was that last time..." he mused.

"If you hadn't made your face such an easy target, I wouldn't have wanted to kick it!" Raph muttered, taking another scoop before joining everyone at the table while Leo served himself.

The oatmeal had to have been the most bland thing she had ever tasted, but everyone else finished theirs quickly and April was determined to keep up with them as she ate big scoops. There was no conversation, although looks were exchanged and even faces were made at each other. As soon as everyone was done they went to the Dojo.

Again Leo and Raph went off to the side where they sat right close to each other to plot, almost pressed together as they kept their voices low, their faces sometimes touching as they got focused. For them, it looked like winning was serious business.

April was joined on the rug by Mikey, and Donnie was nowhere in sight. When she asked where he went, Mikey grinned, "Its his turn to help set up the course with Master Splinter." he explained, "So he gets to go early." The smaller turtle twisted in a stretch before his eyes brightened, remembering something, "Oh yeah, Donnie asked me to make sure you were prepared!"

Taking her hand, he began wrapping it with cloth, "The rope gets kinda wet, so you'll get blisters." He informed as he finished with the first and took hold of her second hand, "You have shoes, so I don't think I have to wrap your feet." He motioned to his foot wrappings and wiggled his toes through, what April noticed for the first time, a thick leather wrap. A quick glance at the other two confirmed they all matched.

For the next half hour, Mikey told her stories about his victories, and gave her pointers to make the climb easier. He also couldn't keep quiet about his "secret plan" that would surely lead to his victory, before promising her that he wouldn't come after her until his other brothers were knocked out of the game. She had already figured they'd leave her alone for the most part, which would give her a chance to actually participate. As she opened her mouth to thank him, Leo's words instead filled the silence as he called out that it was time to stretch and head out.

The warm up session Leo was leading was too intense for her, so she stayed off to the side and did her own stretches that she had been taught in her school gym class, and by Splinter. Her muscles burned in protest as she worked them out harder than usual, her desire to perform above and beyond fuelling her to ignore the discomfort. Sweat was already soaking through her clothes, making her wish for a cool shower, but she was sure she'd truly appreciate a hot bath after the test was complete.

Her daydream about relaxation was interrupted by Leo's voice, and when she glanced up he was looking down at her as she stretched her legs, " Are you ready to go?"

The butterflies in her stomach were too numerous to allow her to speak, so she simply nodded as Leo helped her to her feet and led them at a jog out of the lair.

* * *

They didn't have to go too far, but she did need to be carried on occasion as they worked their way deeper below into the sewers. She tried to navigate the passageways on her own as much as possible, wanting to prove she could handle it. Even though she slowed them, not one of them asked her to hurry up, and on occasion they'd show her how she could overcome an obstacle more efficiently. Still, she did need their help to get down from high places, or to span longer jumps.

The chamber they entered was massive. It seemed less like part of the sewer and more like an underground cave, although there were still pipes running through. The round room was taller than she could see on the gloomy darkness, and five ropes were set up above a pool of water in the center. April spotted her rope immediately it was the shortest one of course. Even so, it was the longest rope she'd ever been expected to climb. The other ropes were several times longer, reaching up into the darkness beyond view.

As April gaped, Mikey led her to her start point with a laugh. Donnie waved from his own start point, flashing her a knowing smile in greeting. She smiled back nervously. Once the brothers where in their own positions, they crouched down in preparation to start. She mimicked them, not too sure what she should be doing. At the sound of a shout from above, she started and, like the turtles, her gaze shot upwards.

Splinter stood above them in a tunnel opening, and April had to squint to see him. Of course he'd have to be up high to witness the test. She couldn't see what he was doing, so she returned to her gaze to the rope before her, tensing up as she waited for the signal.

There was another shout, a word she didn't understand, but since the four brothers were already on their ropes, beginning their climb, she assumed it was the start signal. She launched herself over the water, her hands reaching out for the rope in front of her. Her heart raced and as her hands connected, gripping tightly as she began to swing. Suddenly, as the swinging slowed, excitement filled her as the adrenaline began to rush. She wanted to win. As she had been taught, she brought the tail of the rope beside her legs and hooked the opposite foot under the rope, bringing it on top of her boot. Using her other foot she stepped down on the rope bridge created and pinched the rope between her feet. Anchored, she reached up the rope as high as she could and got a new grip, before bringing her legs up in an almost crouch and repeating the process. Splinter had specifically instructed Mikey to teach her to climb this way, as opposed to the method she had learned in her gym class. It took more leg strength than it did arm, and as a result she conserved energy. Not only that, she climbed faster and the rope all around was more stable. She still had difficulty keeping the rope around her feet, but despite this, she steadily climbed upwards, her only focus on reaching the bell.

* * *

_AN: Part 2 is on the way and will hopefully be done within the week :3 Keep checking back!_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I completely lied when I said this was a two parter, this is definitely a three parter._

_Anyways, thank you everyone for your patience as I work to get my stories updated. Since I was last here, my life has been hectic to say the least. I've since obtained new employment, and have extremely busy. My life is stabilizing now, which means I get to update everything! YAY! I hope you enjoy part two of "The Ropes" and I will do my best to get the conclusion up as soon as possible!_

* * *

**Learning the Ropes**

**Part 2**

* * *

Donatello had a good start in his own opinion, despite the fact that Leo and Raph had shot up the ropes ahead of him. At least when it came down to attack time, Donnie would have energy, while Raph and Leo would be panting and tired by the time they hit to the top and strike their bells.

He was feeling pretty good about himself for a few minutes before the feeling of apprehension caused him to pause his climbing and glance down. He should have seen Mikey pass by now. The youngest was the fastest climber, there was no way he could have fallen behind.

From where he had progressed, he could see April steadily making her way up her rope, and even below her was the youngest turtle. He wasn't far up his rope at all, and even more curiously he was hanging upside-down and working with the end of his rope, tying it into a careful harness around his body, leaving a generous amount of the wet end tailing.

Donnie's breath caught as Mikey began tying the wet end of the rope into a tight knot. Blue eyes shot upward, causing Donnie to start. He couldn't see if Mikey was looking at him directly or not, but there was the bright flash of a grin and the small turtle flipped himself right-side up.

Donnie couldn't waste anymore time watching, Mikey had just turned the rope into a weapon, and if the smaller turtle made it to the top he would make short work of them all with that wet knot. He began climbing with a more desperate energy. If he wanted to win, he'd have to reach the bell before Mikey.

* * *

Leo was a bound behind Raph, and already their carefully formulated plan was proving to be a failure. They had both been counting on Mikey taking the lead, but the youngest was nowhere in sight.

It was Raph who reached the bell first, and when his fist struck, there was a loud peal before the bell broke from its mounting and tumbled below. Leo was second, flipping upside-down and ringing his bell with a flip and kick. The sounds from the two bells echoed throughout the tunnels, leaving an eerily hollow feeling in the air.

Leo hung there for a moment, his mind working on modifying their plan to adapt around Mikey's absence: Do they go after him, or should they simply commence with the second part of the plan and knock Donatello from the game early? It was when Leo turned to Raph to get confirmation on that idea, he realized the fatal flaw in the entire plan, right from the beginning.

Raph was no longer hanging beside him.

With sickening realization on what was going on, Leo turned himself around, just in time to take the full impact of Raph's body slamming into him, and with a cry he worked on keeping a solid grip on his rope while Raph tried to pull him off and toss him into the depths below.

Gripping his rope in both hands and wrapping his legs around for extra support, Leo managed to get a loop around one of the hothead's fists, entrapping it before it could knock him off the rope for good. It was a short-term measure; if you wanted to keep a bull at bay, you wouldn't tie it to your belt for very long. Still, it restricted Raph's ability to move, and Leo was not about to let the breach of their alliance go unpunished.

He needed to remove the traitor from the game immediately. Donnie was coming into sight now, and if Leo didn't want to be keeping an eye on all fronts at once, he needed to work faster.

If only he knew where Mikey was. The smaller turtle should have-

As Mikey came into view, darting up the rope like a spider on a web, Leo lost his focus, giving Raph the needed opportunity to escape. Before Leo could do anything more to correct this mistake, the impact of a fist to his cheek knocked him clean off his rope. The last thing Leo heard was the simultaneous sounds of Donnie and Mikey's bells ringing before he plunged into the cold water below.

* * *

In retrospect, it was a pretty dumb idea to break the pact and betray Leo. Raph thought this as he became fully aware of the situation he had put himself in. He eyed the two remaining brothers, one on each side as he swung on his rope. He knew immediately that they were going to team up against him. He might have stood a chance if Leo was still there, but Raph had taken what he had seen as a moment of opportunity and wiped his own partner from the competition. He didn't have a choice now, he'd have to fight by himself.

Mikey gave the knotted end of his rope a swing with a wicked grin. The youngest seemed to have made some sort of weapon out of the end of his rope. If it didn't knock Raph down with a hit, it would certainly be leaving some nasty bruises.

That made up his mind, Raph would need to take Mikey out first. He began swinging his legs to gain momentum when suddenly he was jerked to a halt. Raph turned his head and was greeted with a cocky smile from a purple-clad turtle. Just as Leo had done earlier, Donnie had taken a loop his rope and used it to bind him, this time around his ankle.

Raph kicked his leg out, and instantly felt the knot tighten; Donnie had been more creative with his noose than Leo was. He didn't have any more time to struggle; he could hear Mikey's rope swinging and he quickly heaved himself to the side to avoid the hard strike as his brother swung past.

He was expecting a second strike from Donnie, but it didn't come, and his green eyes searched furiously for where his brother had gone.

"Up here Raph!" Donnie was crouched on top of the pipes where the ropes had been hung, the genius's rope held in his hand, partially looped around the pipes. The same rope Raph was tied by.

Raph didn't fully understand what Donnie was doing until the purple-clad turtle jumped down from the pipe, still holding the rope attached to Raph's ankle. The momentum pulled him up by the knotted limb and left him hanging him upside-down in wide-eyed shock.

Donnie was hanging by his rope with a satisfied smirk, while Mikey had stopped his wild swinging to climb up beside him and hang upside-down as well, his feet woven around his rope like he didn't have a care in the world. The lopsided grin on the younger turtle made Raph furious.

With a thrust of his arms, he worked to gather momentum to grab the other turtle's rope harness. Mikey didn't seem the least bit concerned though, and simply mimicked him, which only infuriated Raph more. The muffled laughter from Donnie only served to fuel his growing rage.

Suddenly Raph wasn't swinging towards Mikey any longer, and his eyes went wide as the rope binding his ankle came loose and he fell. His hands burned from friction as he struggled to maintain a hold on his own rope, but eventually he managed to regain his balance.

Only long enough for Mikey to drop after him, landing a ringing blow to his face with his knotted rope and sending him in a spinning free-fall down into the water below with a heavy splash.

As Raph surfaced and spat out water with a curse, he stiffened as the clear peal of a bell rang from above.

April had made it to the top of her rope.


End file.
